Worlds Turned Upside Down
by WRCfan
Summary: Summary: Set after the episodes 41-42 in series 27. Tom is still trying to make things up to Sam, there back together, but Tom's what happens when a mystery women in brought into the ED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 **Tom's POV:**

One Hour to go, I thought. One hour till the end of the shift. It had been a busy day in the ED. All I want to do is go home with Sam, and cuddle up on the sofa. I was so close to losing her, I just want her to trust me again.

I was heading towards reception, when I saw Sam stood talking to Louise. I walked over to them.

"Hi Honey" I said.

"Hi, Dixie bringing someone in, so I've got to go in a minute." Sam replied.

Just as Sam said that the ED doors opened and Dixie and Iain brought a woman through on a stretcher.

"Dix, what we got" Sam Shouted to Dix.

"Sam, this is Maria Jacobs, Found at Home. She has a stab wound to the higher abdomen; she lost a lot of blood, and is in and out of continuous." Dixie told Sam.

In that moment, hearing those words, it felt like my heart had stopped.

 **Hi, it's only a short starting chapter, but hoping to update soon. Please review, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **Still in tom's POV:**

I moved then I ever thought that my feet would carry me. I panicked, first of that Maria had been stabbed and brought. Second that she was found at home, lastly I panicked about Sam. What would Sam think of me? Could this be the end of us?

 **Sam's POV:**

I suddenly saw Tom rushing over towards us. But, before I could say anything my patient started coming around as we wheeled her in rhesus. You could tell from the loss of blood that this was bad.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Nicholls, you're at Holby City Hospital, and can you hear me?"

Maria just simply nodded, too weak to speak. I started work, trying to stop the bleeding to assess the damage, trying to help Maria. It was then that I noticed Tom was holding her hand. I watched him as he began to speak to her.

"Maria, its Tom, you're going to be fine"

She didn't replied to him, just looked at him. It was then that I saw the panic in his eyes. As he moved his head around, like he was looking for something.

He turned to Dixie and lain and asked "where's Ella?"

 **Sorry it's another short one, but the next will be longer. Bit of a cliff-hanger, Who's Ella? Thanks for the review, to the people who posted the review and Please review, Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Everyone in the room stood there wondering what was going on, they stood there looking at Tom with a questioning glare.

"Mate, who's Ella? We haven't seen an Ella, only Maria." Iain questioned Tom.

"Maria, where is she? Was she with you?" Tom asked Maria.

Maria simply nodded in response to Tom's last question. With Maria attempting to talk though her oxygen mask. Tom reached and pulled the mask away from Maria's mouth, so Maria could tell Tom what she wanted to say.

"I told her to hide, Tom please find her, and I need to know that she is safe?" Maria told Tom.

"I'll find her, I promise, ok?" Tom said.

"Tom, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"I'll explain everything later, but Sam I need to go find Ella, I'm sorry Sam" Tom said.

"Dix, can you take me to Maria's, I might need you" Tom asked.

"Yeah, of course, we can go now" Dixie replied.

And that was all the information that Tom gave the ED department as he ran out the door, with Iain and Dixie behind him. The ambulance moved quickly away from the ED. It began the journey for Tom of worry, regret, but also he was scared.

Tom had lefted Sam standing there in the middle of rhesus not knowing what the hell was going on. Not knowing what the connection between Tom and this woman before her was. So confused to what was going on that she was had to let Zoe take over from her. Unknown to her that their lives were about to change, but for the better or for the worse.

 **Author Note: Sorry I changed what I was going to do in the end, answers will come shortly. Hoping to update by tonight or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

 **Tom's POV:**

I jumped out of the ambulance quicker than I think Iain and Dixie excepted. I don't think that I have ever been so scared in the whole of my life. With Dixie and Iain close behind me, I ran towards the front door of Maria's house. I first thing I did was reach under the third flowerpot to the right, I knew that's where Maria keeps the share key, it's always there because it meant that I could get in, if I was on a late shift, so I could see Ella. As I out the key in the front door, the door clicked open. The three of us entered the house.

"Ella, baby, it's me baby, its daddy." I shouted, running up the stairs towards her bedroom.

No Reply.

"Baby, where are you? It's ok, daddy here now" I shouted.

Panic started to set in, where was my baby.

"Tom" Dixie shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah" I replied, as I was running down the stairs, as quickly as I could.

That was when I saw her, my baby. She was stood there looking at Dixie with fear in her eyes, wearing a bright flowery skirt, with the pink top matching the bright pink on the skirt. With her blonde curly hair, falling over her shoulders. There was tear stained down her rosy cheeks, she made my heart melt.

"Hey baby, Daddy's here baby, Daddy's here" I told her, as I went to hug her.

She held onto me with her little arms. My daughter is safe, they all I could think in that's moment, my baby is safe with me.

 **Dixie's POV:**

She looked so scared, there holding onto Tom with dear life, I never knew Tom had a daughter, but now I can understand her reaction.

"Sweetheart, its Ella isn't it" I asked her.

Ella just looked up at her dad, and held onto him more.

"Baby, its ok, daddy's here. This is Dixie, she's a friend of Daddy's Ok, I'm not going anywhere sweetheart." Tom told Ella.

Then turning to me "Dix, Ella doesn't like to talk, her teddy's on her bed, second door on the right, so doesn't go anywhere without it."

"I'll go" Iain said, heading up the stairs.

"Ella, do you want daddy to carry you to the big yellow ambulance." I asked Ella.

Ella nodded in reply.

"Ok, sweetheart, Iain just getting your teddy for you, shall we go wait in the ambulance." I said to Ella.

Again she nodded.

Then we headed off to the ambulance, I jumped in the back with Tom and Ella, Iain came and gave Ella, my little brown teddy, with a pink ribbon around its neck. Then Iain, got in the driver's side door and we headed off to the ED, with me and Tom trying to check Ella over in the back.

 **Author Note: Sorry for the short delay in update, We update soon as possible. How will Sam React to the news? Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

 **Sam's POV:**

I was stood talking to Louise, while I was waiting for Tom to come back. Then the ED doors open, and relived the one man I have been waiting for. I was now in my normal clothes, waiting for Tom, so we could go home, but something made me think that he wasn't coming home that's soon.

"Zoe, can we have some help please." Dixie asked.

"Yep, what have we got?" Zoe replied.

"This is Ella Kent, she is 3 years old, appears fine, but won't let me go near her." Dixie answered.

I noticed that Tom was looking at me; I think he was checking for my reaction, this girl was family to Tom in some way.

"Zoe, can I take her to see her mum, it may calm her a bit." Tom asked Zoe.

"Let's get her in a cubicle, then we will go from there" Zoe replied.

As they headed off to a cubicle, I followed close behind.

"Ella, can you just sit on this bed for me please" Zoe asked.

But, Ella seemed to hold on to Tom more.

"Ella baby, sit down on the bed for daddy." Tom said.

That then surprised me the word 'daddy', that was Tom's daughter why had he not told me, he had a daughter. Then I noticed that Ella, the little girl in Tom's arms was looking at me. Zoe and Tom were still trying to get Ella to sit on the bed.

I walked over to Tom, where Ella was sitting in his arms.

"Hello Sweetie, Who's this little brown bear? I asked Ella.

"This is Jammie, isn't it Ella, Sam I…" Said Tom, before Sam shakes her head, stopping Tom in his tracks.

"Is Jammie feeling poorly Ella?" I asked her.

She nodded in reply.

"Shall we put Jammie on the bed, so I can see if we can make Jammie feel better again?" I asked her.

Ella seem as though she didn't want to let go of her teddy.

"You can sit with Jammie, if you want sweetie" I stated.

"Yes, please" Ella whispered, much of surprise to Tom.

"Ok, sweetie, do you want to climb on the bed then? Can I have a quick look at you, too? Then Jammie might feel bit better, if I check you both over." I asked Ella.

"Ok" Ella said louder than before.

 **Tom's POV:**

I can't believe how Ella has taken to Sam; she never talks to anyone apart from me and Maria, not anymore. Maybe I should have told Sam before; I don't want Sam hating me for not telling her.

"Tom, can I have a word? Sam you alright there?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah" Sam answered.

"Ella, I won't be far, ok?" I told her.

She wasn't playing any attention to me, her attention was on Sam. I walked away from the cubicle with Zoe.

"Zoe, what's up?" I asked her.

"Maria, didn't make it, she died shortly after you left." Zoe replied.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, What is going to happen to Ella? What's Sam going to say to Tom? Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Tom's POV:

"She dead" I replied

"Yes, Tom, I thought it was best to tell you first, so you can tell Ella" Zoe answered.

I just nodded as Zoe walked away, and I rested my head in my hands, wondering what on earth do I do now.

Sam's POV:

"There you go Ella, you and jammie are all OK." I told Ella.

"Your my daddy girlfriend" Ella stated.

"Yeah, how did you know that" I said surprised.

" I looked at daddy's phone, there a picture of you as his background, daddy only has special people as his background. " Ella said shyly.

" does that mean that I'm special like you" I ask.

"I've not been daddy's background" Ella replied.

"But, I think that you are still daddy's special little girl" I answered.

I look over and saw Tom with his head in his hands against the counter. I needed to speak to Tom, so I called Fletch over.

" Ella, this is Fletch, in just going to go see your daddy OK? Fletch will stay with you ok?" I told Ella.

" Can we put a bandage on jammie arm?" Ella asked

" of course" I answer.

Ella seems happy with Fletch. So I went over to Tom, I put my hand on his back and kissed the top of his head. He turns to look at me, with tears in his eyes.

"Staffroom" I said.

Tom just follows me, like all the fight left in him had gone. I go though to the staffroom and get Tom to sit down on the sofa.

"I know you probably hate me, and you don't want to be with me anymore, but..." Tom started to say before I cut him off by pulling him into a hug, which Tom holds me in tightly.

"I don't hate you Tom, I may not understand why you didn't tell me about Ella. I want you to give me those answers. I love you, just cause you have Ella, isn't going go change. But, right now isn't the time to give me those answers. You need to be with Ella. " I told Tom.

"I love you so much" Tom replies.

"How do I tell Ella her mum isn't coming back, she isn't going to see her again. Then how do I tell her about us" Tom continues.

"Ella knows about us, she saw the picture of me on your phone. Told me, I'm special, cause daddy only has special people as his background. That she not special cause she hasn't been your background." I tell Tom.

" she is special to me, she my baby. Things are just difficult". Tom replies.

"Come on, let's go see your daughter together." I stated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

 _ **Warning: This Chapter could be upsetting.**_ __

 **Tom's POV:**

As me and Sam walked back towards where Ella was, to me I knew I was about to do one of the hardest thing that I will ever have to do in my life. But, I knew that I could do it with Sam by my side. As we got closer to the cuticle that Ella was in, I could see that she was playing with fletch.

"Daddy" Ella shouts.

"Hello baby, you ok?" I ask her.

"Me and Fletch made Jammie better." She replies.

"That's good baby, are you feeling better too." I say to her.

"Yes Daddy" She says.

"Baby, daddy needs to talk to you, is that ok?" I said.

She nods and looks up at me with those brown eyes, listening to what I have to say.

"Baby, you know that mummy came to the hospital because she was poorly. Well the doctors and nurses tried to make mummy better, but mummy didn't get better baby. Mummy gone to live with the angels now" I tell my daughter.

"I not see mummy no more." Ella asks with tears pouring down her face.

"No baby, I'm sorry baby" I tell her.

Ella just sits there and cries, while I hold her in my arms. I look at Sam, not knowing what to do now. Sam moves closer to me and Ella and rubs Ella's back to tried to help her calm down. Slowly Ella calms down, and moves to sit on my lap, with her teddy on hers.

"Daddy, where will I live if mummy not there" Ella asks.

"Well, if you want to, you can come live with daddy and Sam." I reply.

"Yes please, daddy" Ella says, more excitedly.

"Daddy, will mummy be happy living with the angels" Ella continues.

"Yes, Baby. The angels will look after mummy too." I tell her.

"Ok Daddy" Ella comments, as she begins to play with Jammie.

After about five minutes of Ella playing with Jammie, while Sam and I watch her. Ella climbs up and whispers in my ear.

"Daddy, I like Sam". She whispers.

"I do too" I answer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

 **Sam's POV:**

She seems happier now, we're still here at the hospital, even three hours after out shift ended. Ella is fast asleep on Tom. She looks so cute. She such a happy little girl, she was so accepting of me.

I then looked up as Zoe walked into the cubicle.

"Tom, Zoe's here" I said as I shook Tom awake, as he had fallen asleep, while holding Ella.

"Hi, Ella sweetie wake up for me baby". Tom said.

"Daddy, I tried" Ella replied to Tom.

"I know baby girl, you can go sleep soon I promise" Tom told her.

"Right, Ella looking fine, you'll just need to keep an eye on her." Zoe told us.

"That's great, so we can take her home" I asked Zoe.

"Not Quite, Tom, Sam I'm so sorry, Maria's Parents are here, they have proof that it is Maria wishes that if anything happen to her, that her parents would have Ella. Social Services had agreed and there are here to take Ella." Zoe stated.

"What, No they are not taking my daughter away from me" Tom shouts.

"Tom, calm down" I say to him.

Then he turns and looks at me, seeing that Ella is clinging onto me, with dear life. She so scared.

"Baby, I'm Sorry, daddy not angry with you." Tom tells her.

Tom picks up Ella, out of my arms. Me and Zoe follow him, out into the reception.

 **Tom's POV:**

It was when we got out into reception, that I saw Maria's parents. I was so angry, but I needed to stay calm for Ella. I was so focussed on staying calm, which I didn't notice Maria's dad come towards me and take Ella out of my arms. He put Ella on the floor, she started to cry as soon as she was out of my arms.

"Stop it girl" He shouts at Ella, bringing the attention of the whole ED.

"Don't shout at her" I tell him, but it was more order to be fair.

He ignores me, Ella continues to cry, and you can see the difference in Ella. With me and Sam she was happy and talking quite happily away, now she won't talk at all, just cries.

It was then that I noticed his hand being raised, that when I snapped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

 **Continued in Tom's POV:**

I grabbed his arm, before I even thought it was possible.

Ella was so scared she ran straight into Sam's arms. Sam wrapped her arms around Ella, like she was protecting her. Like they have known each other for a lifetime and not a matter of hours.

Before I could say anything else, someone else stopped me.

 **End of POV.**

"Mr Jacobs, you never hit a child, you went to hit Ella, a three year old girl, because she was upset and crying, her mum has just died and she is being taken away from her dad." The social worker stated.

"That Girl needs a good slap, Maria, My Daughter should of stopped that child from being a spoiled brat, he made her into a spoiled brat, children need to learn you get what you given." Mr Jacobs Shouted.

"My Daughter isn't a spoiled brat as you so say, she a little girl who wants to be loved, she wants to be a little girl, a child like every other child. But you don't believe in children playing and having fun. So, what she doesn't like to it Broccoli, doesn't mean you have to force her to eat it every time you put it in front for her. Who cares if she doesn't eat Broccoli? She eats lots of fruit and veg. She's a child and you and your daughter hated her to have toys, all because they cost a bit of money. But you know what, to me the money doesn't mean anything because the gorgeous smile that comes into my daughter face when I give her the toy that she been wanted for weeks, like her friends have got, but her mum won't buy it for her, because you told her that you should only give children things that are necessary, what sort of life is that?" Tom Said.

"Ella come here now, we are leaving" Mr Jacobs said raising her voice.

"I don't think so, I don't think that it is best for Ella, given the information and events that I have just witnessed for Ella to be in your care Mr Jacobs." The Social Worker said.

"He is not having my grand-daughter" Mr Jacobs shouts directly at the social worker.

"Ella will go into care until we decide what is best for Ella." The social worker states.

"I suggest you leave Mr and Mrs Jacobs, or I will call security" Zoe steps in.

Mr and Mrs Jacobs then turns and walks out of the ED, leaving Tom, the social worker, Zoe and a very upset Ella still holding onto Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note:** **Sorry, this update wasn't earlier. This chapter is longer. Could be upsetting. What happens when the trust comes out? Will try to update soon, please review, and thank you for the people who have reviewed this story so far.**

 **Chapter Ten:**

 **Sam's POV:**

It was about an hour before we left the hospital, the social worker couldn't get Ella away from me or Tom. In the end, she just have given in because she was so tired, it's been a very big day for a little girl so small. She's three years old and having to go to a care home. I don't understand why Maria have asked for Ella to go to her parents. How could anyone treat a little girl like that? Children cry, hey adults cry. His daughter had died and it looked like he hadn't lost a tear. Maria's mum on the other hand looked like she hadn't stopped, although I would imagine quietly after how he reacted to Ella. I thought Tom was going on hit him, he didn't though, I was proud of him for holding his temper. I was beginning to think that there was more to this than I first thought.

Before, we left the hospital, we went into Zoe's office with the social worker and Ella. We gave the social worker, whose name was Alice, our phone numbers, address and details that she needed. Tom said goodbye to Ella before she went off with Alice, I could see the tears in his eyes.

It's was gone 10pm, when we were on our way home from the hospital, four hours after our shifts had finished. A life changing, four hours. I parked the car in the drive and got out the car with Tom, he hadn't said much since Ella have gone with the social worker, no surprising really. But, to me it wasn't like him.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked him.

"No thanks, no hungry" Tom answered.

"Please, you got to eat something" I told him.

"I can't Sam" Tom replied.

He walked upstairs, I walked into the kitchen and made me and tom two cups of tea. I slowly walked upstairs to find Tom going through the wardrobe. He was pulling out and throwing everywhere the boxes of things in the bottom of our wardrobe. I put the teas down on the bedside table and went towards him.

"Tom, what are you doing?"

Tom didn't answer me, but he seemed as though he had found what he was looking for. I pulled out a shoe box, which was hidden at the back of the wardrobe. As he opened it, I realized what it was. The shoe box contains lots of pictures of Ella, from when she was a baby, to photos that didn't look to be taken long ago. Tom was looking at them and then suddenly burst into tears.

"Hey, Come here" I say to Tom, pulling him into my arms.

"It's ok" I told Tom.

A little while later, Tom stopped crying, but still was in my arms.

"Tom, why don't we go downstairs and curl up on the sofa and talk about this." I ask him.

"Ok" was all he said.

Together we made our way downstairs, and lay on the sofa in each other arms.

"Talk to me, why didn't you tell me about Ella?" I ask him.

 **Tom's POV:**

I had to tell Sam everything, if I don't I will lose her completely, if I haven't already.

"It's was the deal. When Maria found out she was pregnant, we weren't together. Her parents didn't approve of me, he didn't want her to keep Ella. Maria couldn't have an abortion, she couldn't do it. Maria's parents told her that I was a waste of space; that I would neglect Ella and that I wouldn't care about her or help her. They were telling her thing behind my back. I supported Maria throughout her pregnancy, I would be there when she had every scan and appointment. Well, I say there, I sat outside cause she would never let me go in with her. I got to see the scan photos and she let me have one of the first scan and the last scan. That all I saw of Ella before she was born. Even then I wasn't at the birth, I sat in the waiting area of reception, while her parents were with her. Six hours after she was born I was allowed to see Ella, Maria had already given her the name. Somehow I got Maria to agree to Ella's surname being Kent. But, I had to agree to her rules, not knowing what they were. I wanted her to have my name, so I went along with it. It wasn't until she left the hospital with Ella without telling me, that I realised that something was wrong. I went to her house. She stated at me, these rules." I told Sam.

I just looked at Sam, trying to work out what she was thinking.

"What were the rules?" Sam asked.

"That I was only allowed to see Ella when she wanted, well that was until Ella got older. She couldn't deal with her sometimes. When she got over excited or very upset, she would ring me and tell me to come deal with my daughter. I ended up seeing Ella a lot, when she was a baby she couldn't deal with her crying all the time every day, all the time she said. When she got that fed up with it, I would finish a long shift, grab a sandwich on the way to hers, I would knock on the door, she would open it, with Ella in her arms and give her to me and go to bed. I would feed and change her, throughout the night, slept on the sofa, til Maria got up in the morning and told me to get out. When Ella got older, she worked out that when she played mummy up, she got to see daddy. Another Rule was that I had to pay for everything for Ella, she would only buy basic stuff for her. Only white clothes and the basic amount she needed. I also have to change my place of work, I wasn't allowed to work at St James. The last rule was that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone apart from my parents that I had a daughter, I wasn't allowed to take Ella out of the house, or take anyone but my parents to say her. I didn't follow her rules Sam, she was going to take Ella away from me, stop me seeing her completely." I told Sam.

"Oh Tom." Sam said.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I never met to hurt you, but you have to understand that I did it, to be able to see my daughter, she means the world to me, im not saying that you don't cause you know that you do, or I hope you do, I understand if you want me to leave." I explained to Sam.

"Tom, it's a lot to take in, I need and bit of time, ok? It's late and we are both tired, let's just go to bed and deal with everything in the morning." Sam replied.

 **Sam's POV:**

Both I and Tom went to bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow I was so tired. I woke up the next morning, only this morning was difference, Tom wasn't lying next to me. I looked around the bedroom, it was clean and tidy, and it was a mess when we went to bed. I got out of bed and when downstairs, the lounge and the kitchen was the same, there was a note on the kitchen counter, it read "I'm sorry, Tom x". I ran upstairs and when thought the bedroom, all of his stuff was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: Just a small chapter, i will try to update tomorrow as well, thanks for reading and please review. Chapter Eleven:

 **Sam's POV:**

I was starting to get worried about Tom, he was so vulnerable at the moment. After everything that happens yesterday, he told me everything last night. I decided to ring Fletch, as I knew that he was working today to find out whether he had seen Tom.

"Hi Sam" Fletch answered.

"Hi, Fletch have you seen Tom, by any chance" I asked him.

"Yeah, about 10 to 20 minutes ago." Fletch told me.

"Do you know where he went then?" I then asked him.

"I think he said he was going to go for a walk in the park." Fletch answered me.

"ok, thanks Fletch." I thanked him.

"No worries, hope everything ok?" Fletch replied.

"Yeah fine thanks Fletch bye" I said as I put the phone down.

There was only one park, we went to it was in the middle between work and home. I decided to put my running clothes on, and run down to the park. As I left the house, starting running, all the time hoping that there I would find Tom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven:**

 **Sam's POV:**

I have found Tom, we talked. He came home, right now he is curled up asleep on the sofa. We were watching TV, together, he fell sleep a little while ago now. I was being to think, that everything that I didn't know, wasn't because Tom didn't want to tell me, he felt like by me knowing, Tom wouldn't get that time with his daughter.

3 hours later:

Still in Sam's POV:

It was now 7:30pm, Tom was still asleep on the sofa. I was in the kitchen, starting to prepare dinner, when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly walked out of the kitchen, closed the lounge door, to be careful not to wake tom.

As I opened the door, I got greeted with an unexpected surprise.

 **Author Note:** Hi, just a small update, sorry its been so long, its busier since it nearing Christmas, Please review and i hope to update soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve:**

As I opened the front door, to find the woman I recognised as the social worker that took Ella away at the hospital, the previous day. I'm not sure why but panic started to kick in.

"Is Ella ok?" I asked her.

"She's fine, can I come in?" She replied.

"Yeah of course" I said.

I let the social worker through the door, closed the door behind her. I was so glade the earlier, when Tom was asleep, I went the packed his stuff away back upstairs.

"Tom asleep in the lounge, come through I'll wake him up" I told her.

As I opened the door to the lounge, I quietly walked over to where Tom was laying fast asleep on the sofa. I gently rubbed my hand across his cheek and called his name. He began to wake up slowly, to make sure he was awake, I called his name louder this time. To which, he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Did I fall asleep?" Tom asked me.

"Yeah, we have a visitor" I told him.

As Tom looked towards our visitor, you could see the worry in his eyes.

"Ella's Fine Tom, she wants to talk to us" I explained to him.

"I need to talk to you Mr Kent about your daughter Ella." She explained.

"What do you want to talk about Ella with me? Please just tell new" Tom replied.

"Tom calm down, ok? You're not giving anyone a chance to speak" Sam told Tom.

"Mr Kent, I have spoken with our team at social services about Ella's case. Ella's behaviour when we was with you and your partner suggests to us that she is comfortable and happy with you. Since she came with me from the hospital she hasn't said a word."

"She doesn't really like talking, well she would talk to me and Maria, but that's it." Tom replied.

"Do you know why she isn't talkative other than her parents?" The social worker asked.

"She was fine at first, but Maria's parents are very old-fashioned. They believe that a girls should be seen and not heard. Her dad, had a lot of control over Maria. Ella wasn't allowed toys or stuff like that. It was all very basic. It was me that buys Ella her toys and the stuff, the other kids at school talk about and she wants but wouldn't dare ask anyone but me for. She's my daughter, I would give her the world if I could." Tom stated.

"I did work out that he seems old-fashioned, i just needed to establish why she was suddenly not as talkative as she was first of all at the hospital and then suddenly as quiet as a mouse" the social worker stated.

Sam had sat there next to tom with a supportive hand on his shoulder, she was just listening, not saying a word.

"What happens now?" Sam asked the social worker.

"Well, I just gonna make a phone call and then we will go from there." The social worker said.

And that was it, she disappeared out of the room to make a phone call to a mystery person. Leaving Sam and Tom, with no answers, wondering what was going to happen next.


End file.
